Problem: Tiffany has walked her dog for a total of $48$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Tiffany been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Tiffany has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $48\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $48\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 4\text{ days}$